There's A Heavy Blue In Your Eyes
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Keith saved his life, in more ways than Shiro could know. Lance knew, but Shiro didn't. (Or the one where my ship got the best of me and made me write about it because I have had a song on repeat for five days and only saw Sheith.)


**A/n** : Because some people asked for it. So, those people got it.

 **Warnings** : N/a.

Keith Kogane/Shiro The Hero. My boys need some sweet, silly love.

* * *

 _"In your eyes, there's a heavy blue  
One to love and one to lose  
Sweet divide, a heavy truth  
Water or wine, don't make me choose"_

 _-_ Selena Gomez Ft Marshmellow, _Wolves_

* * *

 **"Keith," Shiro breathed softly, his hand com** ing out and wrapping around Keith's arm.

"Shiro," Keith whispered in return, turning slightly, "you're supposed to be resting."

"It's been a while," Shiro chuckled, raising up slightly, "come, join me?"

"I'm sorry you didn't get much of a chance to meet my mother," Keith said softly, laying back with the coax from Shiro. Keith reached up when they were side by side and ran his fingers through his white hair.

"That's okay," Shiro grinned, "I missed you more than the rest."

"Be sure not to tell Lance."

Shiro rolled on his side, facing Keith, "I think I can manage."

Keith smirked and reached out, gripping at his waist, "Hunk and Pidge are working on another arm for you."

Shiro hummed, leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "we don't have to talk about them, either."

Keith snorted, shaking his head, "you'd think after being gone for..." he paused, swallowing nervously, "for so long you'd have more to say."

Shiro winked, "I have plenty to say, Keith."

Keith flushed at the way Shiro's eyes flashed because he had a feeling the words were actions and that he was about to receive them. Shiro pressed himself against Keith's chest, nuzzling against his cheek, dragging his lips down his cheek with soft kisses.

They were moving in sync, in a way they had only a few times before. Everything about their relationship had been feeling for some time, but this was different a type of feeling. Keith was older, he was more mature and more confident. Shiro felt aged, and lost, he needed Keith to be his tether to the world.

Shiro was full for the first time in... too long, he could feel and smell and hear and see Keith. He had Keith, to himself. Keith pressed beneath him, Keith blushing and groaning and rubbing against him, Shiro had the world for the first time in a long time.

Keith pressed their lips together, dragging Shiro from his thoughts effectively. He smirked the moment he met those dark purple eyes, "I'm here, baby."

"I know where you are," Shiro grinned, brushing their noses together, "we might have to wait on Pidge and Hunk, though."

Keith faltered, quirking an eyebrow, "w-what?"

"It's harder with one arm than I thought it would be."

"Oh," Keith gave him a slight push over to his back, "I... you don't have to do anything, y'know?"

Shiro grinned fondly at that sweet man pressed against him, "I wouldn't ask that of you, Keith." Shiro knew how uncomfortable that would make Keith, it wasn't the way they were for a reason... Keith didn't like that part, that feeling.

He was too strong, too uncut, too unadulterated so much of the time he liked the moments he was Shiro's to be taken care of. Not to mention, it had been quite a while with Shiro being lost... neither really wanted their first time together, again, to be like that.

Shiro rested on his back against the pillows, tracing Keith's side with his fingertips, "this is perfect, Keith."

Keith agreed. This was perfect, just having Shiro there for him was perfection. He let out a slow, uneven breath, shivering from the softness of that touch and shut his eyes. "What was it like...?"

"I could see a lot," Shiro whispered, tracing Keith's body, "but there was a lot I missed... I think it was moments when Black was active, that was all I could see." He paused to give a soft chuckle, earning a curious look from Keith, "you'll hate this, but Lance had it figured out."

"What?"

"He's a fair bit smarter than you give him credit for, Keith."

Keith rolled his eyes, tucking himself back in against Shiro, only to find himself tensing the moment the door to Shiro's room slid open. Keith sucked in a nervous breath and took off, off the side of the bed hurrying to hide underneath it before the light was flipped on.

Shiro stared at the place Keith had just disappeared from, unamused, before glancing at the door in question.

"Sorry, Shiro," Lance's voice met Keith's ears, "Keith's wolf-dog wants him."

Shiro let out a loud laugh, the dog running at him and climbing up on the bed without another word from Lance, who backed out of the room with a smirk.

"That dick!" Keith yelled from under the bed, his pup perking up and jumping down to join him, "stupid dog," he laughed, ruffling his hair.


End file.
